


Second Time Around

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No timeline given, but probably around third year. R. Secrets had best stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squirrelyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=squirrelyjones).



"You can't tell anyone," Hermione reminds her, but Ginny's not mad enough to need _that_ warning. When secrets are told they aren't secret; they become fanged nightmares where once they were soft daydream places, smooth as the roundness of Hermione's breast, untroubled and untested like a newborn's magic. Why would she want to share their touches, soft fingers against pink skin, a moan, a slippery finger that tastes like sugarcane and sweet hidden mysteries, as exotic as Dad's Muggle fascination, homey as the Quidditch pitch. "If you don't tell, then you have me always," and Ginny could desire nothing else.


End file.
